Sleepover
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Sasuke is conflicted on what to do when Naruto asks him to sleepover. / fluff


**Sleepover**

* * *

It's been a couple of years since Sakura stopped crushing on Uchiha Sasuke. Watching him from down the hall in school wasn't any indication she still liked him. It was worry. He's been staring at his cellphone with a concerned gaze for sometime, the bell went at least two minutes ago, she should've hurried to class, but so should he. It was quite odd. He never skipped out unless a certain blond caught his attention and she guessed this is the same instance. Naruto did something that caught Sasuke's uninvited attention, something she could never do when she liked him. It was odd. Sasuke never liked anyone, but when it came to Naruto, whom they both said on multiple occasions that they hated each other. They paid too much attention to one another. It was easy to see.

With a sigh, she strolled over to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. Waiting for his hardened stare, but she didn't get it, he continued to gaze at his cellphone screen, his brows furrowed. He was seriously conflicted. She looked over his shoulder but it was hard to see. So she tapped his shoulder again, this time harder.

He snapped out of it, dropping his hand to his side and looked to her with a raised brow. "What is it, Sakura?"

She frowned, "We're both late for class. Something's wrong, what did Naruto do?"

Sasuke's expression was blank, but if Naruto was here. That dimwit would have read Sasuke's unreadable expression easily. She always wondered how he could read Sasuke as if he were an open book. But she never questioned it, it seemed too intimate for her to know.

Sasuke sighed, he looked at his cellphone and passed it to her. "I.."

Sakura read the message, she quirked her lips into a grin. "Sasuke. Have a sleep over with me. Tonight. Please. You better not say no." She raised her brow at Sasuke who was looking at something else, she could see a faint hint of a flush on his cheeks, his hands were fumbling with his coat. "It's only a sleepover. Unless you're thinking of something entirely different." She passed the phone back to Sasuke who shoved it into his pocket.

Sasuke grit his teeth, of course he wasn't thinking of what she was insinuating. But he wasn't sure if Naruto was. He's a wild card, Sasuke never knew what Naruto was going to do next. Something outrageous and most likely annoying. A sleepover was strange and out of nowhere.

"Why does he want a sleep over with me? Couldn't he have asked Kiba or Rock Lee?"

Sakura shrugged, she wondered that too. "Maybe they declined. You two are close friends, why wouldn't you have a sleepover?" Although, boy sleepovers seemed different than girls and she didn't want to know the details of what boys usually do, she guessed beer and porn, but that's just her speculating the idiot minds of her peers.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know how to answer.."

"Do you _want_ to go?"

"I don't know."

Sakura furrowed her brows, when did Sasuke ever become indecisive, even when it was about Naruto. Usually a flat out no was in order, but this was a simple sleepover, Sasuke shouldn't be freaking out about it. Or at least she figured he was freaking out inside since he doesn't show much reaction on the outside.

"I won't answer," Sasuke finally said after a long moment. "We should head to class." He didn't wait for her to reply as he headed off down the hallway.

Sakura frowned, "He's going to bug you about it if you don't answer," She called after him, but Sasuke continued walking down the hall until he turned a corner and disappeared.

* * *

He skipped school, again.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he stood outside of the school, looking down at his cellphone. Naruto didn't text him, or bug him during the entire day. It was strange. He tucked his cellphone into his pocket while watching a few students file out of the front door and head down the pavement to the gates. He expected Naruto rushing down the street, waving his hands with his brilliant smile across his face.

But Naruto wasn't there and it was concerning. Sasuke wanted to speak with Sakura about this, but she left class before he did and already went home. He figured texting her, but didn't need Sakura thinking things about Naruto and him. Even though he was already thinking about it.

He took out his cellphone as he left the school grounds, he text'd a quick message to Naruto, but his hand stilled over the send button. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his finger twitched, but it grazed the screen when his phone vibrated in his hand at a new message.

_Naruto._

**\- Come over!**

Sasuke frowned, he deleted the message he was going to send and sighed. His shoulders felt tense as he crossed the street. The strange feeling of relief crawled along his skin, his heart seemed quite happy that Naruto made the first move without realizing it. Though Sasuke was still curious why he didn't show up to school.

With each step and the same question swirling in his head, he stopped right in front of Naruto's apartment. His heart picked up with anticipation as he climbed the stairs and knocked on the front door.

He heard nothing but silence besides the cool spring wind pressing against his heated skin. He knocked again and this time he heard loud rummaging noises on the other side of the door, the bolt locks were pulled and the door swung open, revealing a blond with unkempt hair and a wide smile.

Sasuke didn't realize he was holding in his breath until he let out a shaky sigh. He smiled at Naruto whom was wearing blue shorts and an orange and yellow shirt. He looked as if he just rolled out of bed and maybe he did.

"Finally.." Naruto said under his breath, he reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him inside. He pushed Sasuke against the wall and closed the door.

Sasuke was about to say something when Naruto slammed his hand on the side of Sasuke's head and leaned in, pressing his warm lips against his. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto's right hand slid against his waist, their bodies were a centimeter apart, but it felt miles away.

Naruto pulled back and sighed, "Took your time. I was waiting for you all day," Naruto said quietly, he pressed his forehead against Sasuke's and smiled.

Sasuke's heart was beating so fast he didn't know if it was ever going to slow down. "Why did you skip school?" He blurted out, ignoring the need to lean in and kiss Naruto a bit more.

Naruto shrugged, "Didn't want to go." He pulled back and strolled into his kitchen where he took out two glasses and poured them both some orange juice.

Sasuke dropped his book bag on the floor and slid his jacket off, as well with his shoes. "Is _sleepover_ cryptic for something?" He asked, sitting across from Naruto who passed him his glass.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Just wanted to have a sleepover, you know, watch a movie, cuddle and sleep." He shrugged again as if it were no big deal. He drank his juice until it was gone, slamming the glass down on the table and licking his lips.

Sasuke raised his brow, "I think people call that a date."

"If I said,_ 'Hey, Sasuke. Let's have a date at my place'._ You'd probably wouldn't have come over. So, I said sleep over. Did you show Sakura that text message?" Naruto raised his brow, his grin widening with amusement at Sasuke's glare.

"I needed to know what the hell sleepover meant!"

"And you asked Sakura? You're going to push us out of the closet, thought you were smart not to include her." Naruto shook his head, pressing his elbows on the table and leaning against it.

He is smart to keep their relationship secret, but Naruto did things that needed clarifying. Sometimes Sakura understood Naruto in ways he didn't. Maybe this was something he shouldn't have bothered her with. Although she was right in someway, Naruto had ulterior motives for the sleepover.

"Anything in mind?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. I bought five new movies this afternoon," Naruto said, running to his room to grab them. "I'll let you pick one!"

Sasuke frowned, he picked up his glass and took a quick sip before Naruto came racing back into the room. He placed the movies down while Sasuke sifted through them, they weren't his type of movies, but he knew Naruto would have a kick out of them. So he chose the one less rowdy and passed it to Naruto who beamed at it.

"I also bought popcorn, pop, chips and some Ramen," Naruto said, pushing the disk into the PS4. Sasuke watched him put on the movie and race back to grab the chips and a bag of popcorn, he stuck it into the microwave and dropped the chip bag on the table in front of the couch.

Sasuke finished his drink the moment Naruto opened the pop and poured him another cup. Before Sasuke could grab the cup, Naruto took it and placed it on the table.

"I can carry it myself," Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked around the table, "It's a date, Sasuke. I'm the host, and you're my boyfriend, so get over it." He reached around Sasuke's waist and legs and picked him up.

Sasuke yelped, he could feel the heat tingling along his cheeks as he grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulders to keep himself steady. Naruto dropped him ungracefully on the couch, grinning at his glaring boyfriend. Naruto raced back for the popcorn.

"I can also walk," Sasuke said, pulling his legs to his chest.

"Shut up," Naruto responded, he dropped the popcorn bag in Sasuke's hands and pulled the curtains closed to make it darker in the room.

Once that was finished he plopped down on the couch beside Sasuke and grabbed the controller. He played the movie and reached for the popcorn. Sasuke glared down at the bag, but it soon faded from his features. The movie was quite funny and it had its moments where it was violent. But nonetheless, Sasuke moved closer to Naruto once the popcorn was gone. Naruto noticed and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him against his side.

Even after the first movie, Naruto pushed in the second. They were halfway through it, but weren't so intent on watching it.

"So.. how long were you planning this_ 'sleepover?'_" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes were drooping shut, his head leaned against Sasuke's. "Two weeks ago.. I overheard some girls talking about sleepovers with their boyfriends. I didn't know when I would do it, it was a bit conflicting."

Sasuke smiled, "You realize they don't mean actual sleepovers."

Naruto nodded, "Either way, Sasuke. They're sleeping with each other."

"And you didn't mean it that way?"

"We never had a proper date and how could we? Everyone would thinks things about us. Stoic Sasuke and Idiot Naruto. If they seen us together, actually together.. rumors will fly and we'll never have our alone time." Naruto held Sasuke a bit tighter and kissed his forehead.

Sasuke knew Naruto was right, but in a small way. He wanted to be outed, to love Naruto outside the walls of their closeted life. But this was great too. Having him all to himself.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked, nudging Naruto's side.

Naruto nodded, "Let's go to sleep." He reached for the controller and turned the PS4 off. Sasuke stood up before Naruto could try and carry him again. He grabbed Naruto's hand and they headed for Naruto's bedroom. When they reached it, Sasuke stopped in the doorway and raised his brow. Several of Naruto's blankets and two of his pillows were lying on the floor in a makeshift bed. Leaving only one blanket and a thin pillow for Naruto.

"I know you don't actually like sleeping together since I'm a restless sleeper, so I made a bed on the floor for you." Naruto maneuvered past Sasuke and jumped on his bed.

Sasuke smiled, he closed the door and pulled one of the blankets out and crawled underneath. Naruto rolled on his side, letting his arm droop off the bed to touch Sasuke's raised hand.

"I love you," Naruto murmured.

Naruto didn't need to say it, his actions speaks louder than words and it was beautiful. Sasuke reached up, grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him down. Naruto yelped in surprise, but felt Sasuke's hand pulling him closer against him.

He looked down at Sasuke, noticing him biting his lip with a faint flush on his cheeks. "Sleep with me."

"Okay." Naruto pushed the blankets out and crawled underneath, he held Sasuke against his chest. It was silent for a while until Sasuke moved up and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

"I love you too."

With that they slept in their own personal bliss.

**.**

**.**

**the end.**

* * *

_a/n: Uhh. The ending was a bit cheesy, my bad, I'm horrible with endings. Probably why I don't like writing romance stories. I love Sasuke and Naruto and kinda wished they were together or something. :)  
_

_For me, Naruto is the seme while Sasuke is the uke. :D_

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


End file.
